Nombre
by Hikari no Hoshin
Summary: Ellos tenían más de una forma para llamarse, pero siempre una era más especial que la otra…  Summary fail!  ArgentinaxChile


**Disclaimer:** Latin Hetalia no me pertenece. El día que sea de mi propiedad, el M&M será canon (?)

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna creo :)

**Datos: **Referencias históricas (fail). Espero no ofender a nadie. Esto lo hago por mera diversión propia~

**Diccionario:** No es mucho…

Boludo: parecido a decir idita, estúpido (Argentinismo)

Fleto: es igual a decir gay, homosexual y demás (Chilenismo)

**Nombre**

Estaba impregnado en su subconsciente, en sus cuerpos, en sus lenguas. No existía otra forma de llamar la atención del otro si no era de esa forma tan familiar y amistosa. Su nombre

**Martín**: Era la forma en que el castaño chileno se hacía con la atención de su vecino cuando lo quería regañar, cuando le hacía falta algún favor (aunque esté no lo reconociera), cuando lo abrasaba y hasta simplemente cuando sentía la necesidad de recordarlo en un impulso de desesperación por no haberlo visto y/o escuchado su voz en un periodo de tiempo.

**Manuel**: El argentino sabía que su enamorado no le gustaba el nombre completo y prefería su abreviación "Manu" la cual a él, sinceramente, le encantaba. Era perfecta para su chilenito. Lo llamaba de esa especial forma para casi todo. Para demostrarle lo grosso que el rubio era, para hablar de cosas triviales sin perder la atención de su interlocutor o para besarlo cuando esté giraba por inercia al llamado, pero también usaba el "Manuel" en varias ocasiones. Lo usaba cuando necesitaba hacerle entender al moreno que está en un error o que solo estaba haciendo el tonto y claro, también lo usaba para que el chileno sintiera más sinceras sus palabras cuando le decía "Te amo"

Como es normal, se tenían apodos entre ellos. Usualmente eran repetidos y continuos, y de conocimiento colectivo entre sus hermanos latinos

**Fleto**: Palabra puramente proveniente de los labios del moreno. La usaba para casi todo lo que se refería al trasandino (usualmente en modo de insulto), pero claro, no era como si lo digiera de verdad, era solo su forma de alejarse un poco del rubio para no caer ante él, y claro está, el argentino hacia caso omiso a los inofensivos insultos de su compañero.

**Flaco**: No había mejor palabra para describir al chileno boludo según Martín. Todo gracias a la geografía que le permitía tener cada noche entre sus brazos a un cuerpo tan delgado y con aires de mujer, logrando que las tentadoras caderas y sensual cintura del moreno se marcaran, algo no normal en un hombre promedio. ¡Su Manu era muy flaco che!

También ellos poseías nombres antiguos que ya no eran pronunciados pero que siguen en el recuerdo de cada uno como valiosos tesoros. Aquellos nombres que los remontaban a épocas sin Antonio, rodeados de nativos de aquellas vastas y encantadoras tierras precolombinas...

Pampa: El rubio se presento así ante él y así fue como lo llamo la primera vez que tuvo la necesidad de lograr su atención. Era un nombre extraño para él, algo largo, pero aun así le gustaba y aunque le cueste reconocerlos también gustaba del portador del nombre

Chih: Aun recuerda la vez que lo conoció y le pregunto su nombre y el moreno respondió tímidamente mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un tenue rojizo y desviaba la mirada afirmando con todas su fuerzas el poncho que vestía como si este se fue a ir. Su nombre era corto en comparación al suyo, pero aun así le gustaba y lo repetía mil y un veces, tanto para el mundo como para sus adentros

Pero como siempre estaban aquellos nombres que existían por alguna razón, pero que utilizarlos entre ellos era casi imposible, ya que no había un lugar donde quedaran "bien"

Argentina: La primera vez que lo llamo así fue cuando Antonio los llevo a su casa y autoritariamente los nombro de aquella forma. Ese mismo día el castaño decidió que el ojiverde era "Martín" y no "Argentina" para él.

La segunda y última vez que lo llamo así fue cuando le hizo entrega de Patagonia. Ese día se sentía traicionado y no había insulto en su dialecto que le hiciera tanto daño como el que él sufría y solo concluyo aquella triste reunión con un "Adiós Argentina", sabiendo que aquello le recordaba a la época en que España se hizo con ellos a la fuerza, para luego afirmar fuertemente su rifle en un intento de dejar la tristeza y emprender el camino al campo de batalla en el norte de sus tierras…

Chile: Aun recuerda que la primera vez que lo llamo así en la casa del español el chileno hizo un berrinche de aquellos quejándose que no le gustaba que los llamaran de esa forma que prefería el nombre "Manu". El rubio obedientemente acepto, sabiendo que el nombre de su país le recordaba en antes y el después de su antigua vida junto a Pueblo Mapuche y claro, con el también sucedía lo mismo y se agradecía que el castaño lo llamara "Martín"

La segunda vez que dejo salir de sus labios el nombre "Chile" fue cuando se encontraba agotado tras aquella batalla emprendida contra Inglaterra y vio al chileno frente a él. Levanto su vista encontrando los castaños ojos del moreno que chocaban con sus orbes color verde. Veía la confusión en esos oscuros ojos, pero sobre todo la tristeza, seguramente se estaba preguntando que hacia ahí con aquel rifle entre sus manos frente a su vecino. El rubio por su parte sentía rabia y por sobre todas las cosas traición y tristeza hacia las acciones de su compañero, y simplemente pudo decir costosamente "No me ganaran, Chile", para luego ver como los ojos de su amado comenzaban a sollozar y hacia aparición el pirata ingles…

Cada sinónimo usado por ellos hacia el otro era reflejo de algo que podían estar sintiendo o pensando y ambos lo sabían y lo entendían. Cada nombre era especial

Bueno, un final fail que en verdad no convenció, pero quería cerrarlo de alguna forma D:

En fin. Esta cosa se me ocurrió un día que estaba drogada con chocolate y me puse a pensar "mm…los latinos no se llaman entre sí como países…que loco!" y quise hacer un fic sobre eso. Al principio quería que fuera con todos los latinos, pero mi amor por el M&M fue más grande y me deje llevar por ellos~

En fin~ Gracias por leer mi primer fic en FanFiction y mi primer fic de Latin Hetalia :D


End file.
